Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Okay well I do not think that the Extraterrestrial Frequences article should be deleted since I mostly wanted the article to feature either common paranormal radio shows or transmissions that were recieved on Earth from extraterrestrials. Such as the "Wow" message or the "rouge" transmission that England heard over the television in the 1970's. I read about these on www.wikipeda.org. Rift Fleet 02:24, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Criteria I'm not quite sure yet what the official criteria for keeping or deleting a page is. I still wish to share what's my thoughts on the general topic of deleting pages. How I think of it, is what's needed here is more pages. How I further see this, is a page is not in any way a publishing site for a complete article, of course, but is nothing more than a headline under which a constant process goes on to keep an article good, current, relevant. That's generally what a wiki is about, in my view, and I expect some others might see it the same way. And so pages should only be deleted, as it seems to me at least, when the whole subject is just totally irrelevant for the topic of the wiki site. For example, a wiki that's about ufos and aliens and all such things, doesn't need a nice page that explains how to for example bake ginger bread for Christmas. Something like that. But a page about the Plejaren should very much exist here, not matter the quality. Low quality only means the page hasn't gone very far, yet. One should, however, never reverse a page's development by putting it back all the way to before even existing. That means someone else would have to create it in the future, and so having deleted it only causes more work, and is not helpful. I'm partially saying this because I've just gone through the Wanted list and created a few pages, but without any quality at all, just half a sentence in them and the stub template. In general, too, however, do I very much think that a wiki should always be a continuing progress forward. Since a wiki (at least usually) isn't a place to publish finished works, there's no specific level of quality required in any given page. The page exists because its subject is relevant, not because its content lives up to a certain standard. Naturally, content that doesn't belong, can be deleted from an article, but if the topic of the article is relevant, it's better to have just half a sentence, while waiting for someone to add, and then another to add, and so on, than to delete the whole page because the article doesn't as yet look complete. Just wanted to share these views. :-) Let me know what if I sound completely wrong. --Optimistoptimist 00:02, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I want to know who our neighbors are.. Xp